In recent years, a capsule type medical device to be introduced into a body of a test object is known. Such a known medical device photographs sites in the body at random, extracts a sample or the like from the body, or discharge a medicine, for example.
In particular, as for a capsule type medical device discharging a medicine, there is proposed a device that discharges a medicine at a desired position (a desired affected part) among sites in the body.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 proposes a capsule type medical device which is caused to spray a medicine by application of a rotating magnetic field from an external rotating magnetic field generating device when the capsule type medical device moves to the desired site in the body of the test object.
Further, the following Patent Literature 2 proposes a capsule type medical device which discharges a medicine when the capsule type medical device receives a discharge signal from an extracorporeal device which determines whether the capsule has reached the position of an affected part and transmits the discharge signal to the capsule in a case where the capsule has reached the position of the affected part.